


A Twist in Fate

by fandomsrulequeen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Gen, HC with the Departed Realm, I have no idea what I’m doing, I just hope this works, Idk how twisty tho, Someone help me count the number of times I had a plot but threw it away, With A Twist, help meee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: My head cannon put in action with the Departed Realm the middle of all realms. So whomever dies in whatever realm with proceed to the Departed Realm. Hence there are many portals leading to different Realms, including Ninjago. Our dear Chen finds one leading to Ninjago, teams up with the Overlord and seeks to make the Ninja’s (as well as others) lives difficult.OFFICIAL SUMMARY:Chen, The Overlord. Both defeated by the Ninja individually. But together, they’re a force to be reckoned with and they seek to take over Ninjago with a new plan all hatched and ready. Meanwhile, the Ninja try to sort themselves out, Krux and Acronix really are the best (or worst, depending) brother’s in the world. And Skylor and PIXAL are done with everything..





	A Twist in Fate

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I actually have a plot with this. Let’s see where it leads me to.

“Rock, paper, clamp, shoot.”

Jay and Cole groaned again as they came up tied with one another, having both shot paper. Nearby, Lloyd shook his head, resigned, as he looked at the two ninja, who were demanding a rematch. The temporary master in training had suggested unpacking the Airjitzu temple, and since both Kai and Nya were busy obsessed with whatever-they-were-doing, and Zane was fretting over the loss of PIXAL too much to do anything, Jay and Cole were the only two other ninja willing to unpack with the Green Ninja.

Sadly, this also meant standing awkwardly to the side watching the aforementioned two faced off against each other trying to determine who would actually do the unpacking.

“Guys, can we maybe...unpack together?” The blonde teenager suggested. Jay and Cole, however, didn’t seem to hear him as they continued aggressively shooting out their hands, desperate to be the one not burdened with the task of unpacking the ninjas’ new dojo.

Lloyd sighed again, stalking forward and (somehow) dragged the two apart. He was just so tired of the atmosphere in the Temple these days, what with Kai snapping at him whenever he tried asking the fire elemental what was wrong, Nya ignoring him in favour of finding out who Samurai X was, and Zane constantly giving half hearted answers as he did scan after scan, hearing Jay and Cole argue about metal and snakes and hostages. There was a tense, angry and frustrated feel in the Temple, especially after the Time Twins Krux and Acronix too the Slow-Mo time blade.

“We unpack together.” Lloyd snapped, not in the mood to deal with further arguments. He dragged both teammates over to the boxes and motioned for Jay and Cole to open them. Lloyd hoped they got the cue of not arguing while doing so.

Unfortunately, they didn’t.

Barely two minutes in, and Lloyd started hearing Jay and Cole’s muffled argument about where the tapestry should go. 

“It totally belongs next to the vase, Dirtclod. It’s a FLORA TAPESTRY!”

“Oh yeah? Like I’m so going to not put between those two pillared walls over there to make the room a nice sight for visitors!”

“We don’t RECEIVE visitors, in case you didn’t know, we LIVE ON A HUGE FLOATING ROCK A HUNDRED FEET ABOVE GROUND!”

“Which makes the tapestry even more important! But I guess you’ve never heard about being a good host, huh, Zaptrap?”

“OH YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”

“Enough!”

Lloyd was getting pissed. Really pissed. The energy elemental doesn’t get temperamental easily, but the past few days were enough to make the calmest blow over. The teenager whirled around, the past few days of worrying and stress finally catching up. “Can’t you guys just, try to compromise for once? It’s really starting to get in people’s nerves! I know you have differences but for the sake of the team maybe just try to get along? It’s stressful enough in here already! Master Wu, Kai, Nya, Zane, even my mother! Constantly in the dark, not knowing when Krux and Acronix are going to make their next move, and those snake samurai stealing metals and innocent citizens! It’s already so suffocating in here, please, please PLEASE stop making it worse!” With that, Lloyd turned the other direction and stepped away, heading outside the Temple to get a breather.

Only then did he start to regret what he said, but even then Lloyd decided that he wouldn’t apologise until later. He sat down at the edge of the floating rock, letting his feet dangle off the edge and just enjoying the breeze rippling through his hair. Just trying to feel...peace.

Lloyd was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening, and footsteps down the stone stairway. He turned around, seeing Jay and Cole walk towards where he was sitting. Jay looked more wary, walking slowly, palms out.

“Now I’m really sorry...but before we say anything further could you maybe...get off the...edge?” The Master of Lightning looked to be approaching a startled animal rather than a master in training. It took Lloyd a moment to realise what Jay was implying, and the green ninja laughed and pushed himself away from the edge. 

"Don't worry, Jay. I was just thinking."

“Good.” Cole nodded. He walked to sit in the stone steps. “Now, we talk.”

___________________

“What do you mean, it won’t work?!” 

The Overlord grumbled under his breath as he floated around the whiny man. This was what he was reduced to. Working with anybody who had even a slimmest desire to destroy the ninja, even if it meant that said people were...intolerable...at times.

The dark entity stopped directly in front of the man’s eyes. “It won’t work,” he gritted, “unless you give me a physical body. Please try to understand somewhat that being a non physical being is harder than it looks like.” 

“Ooooooh,” The man leaned away from the pulsating ball of darkness, even as his eyes widened in excitement. “I’ll just use this sword you have here to kill two guys in Ninjago or something. It worked the last time, so...”

If the Overlord has a mouth he would be sucking in a particularly sharp breath at this person’s ignorance. He forced himself to calm down and pronounce each word deliberately, “That. Only. Works. With. A. YinYang eclipse.” He flared brightly, making his agitation show. “Unless you want to wait another few thousand years, I suggest you think of another way!”

“Possess them? We’re ghosts right?”

The dark entity was really half considering to just figure out something on his own. But he can’t do that — he needed another person to help him do things he can’t do, particularly in strategy. And this man once nearly succeeded in tricking forty or so elemental masters into giving up their power, while he had failed twice. And that’s exactly what they need at the moment. Elemental powers.

“In case you haven’t realised, I am a glowing ball of energy.”

The other man grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. He looked at the Overlord for a while, deciding. Finally, the man’s eyes brightened and he clapped his hands together gleefully.

“No one said we had to do it immediately, amirite? We go back to Ninjago first, and since we have my Staff of Elements we could hire some people to help us collect the power, while we figure out how to make you into something that isn’t a ball of glowing light! We could hide out st your dark island, and find dark matter! I know there will be some people willing to work for us.” The man produced the chronosteel staff and another box. “I found more chronosteel too! We could make weapons with them, and no one would see it coming!”

The Overlord has to admit it was an okay-ish plan. Besides, they didn’t have anything other than chronosteel right now. He would be glaring at the man if not for his light problem. “I’m trusting this for s lack of better judgement.” He growled. “But I will have you know, you had better not betray me, because I will make sure you suffer if you do.”

The man rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I want the ninja dead as much as you do. Besides, I am good at planning! I acquired all the elements before!”

“You didn’t.” The Overlord pointed out drily. “Time, Wind and Water.” 

“They weren’t even there,” the man countered, and then clapped his hands excitedly. “Come! The portal is this way!” He started skipping away, grumbling about how his chair would get him there faster, swinging his Staff in his hand. The Overlord was really doubting about trusting this man, but he was desperate. He had searched for years for a plan to destroy the ninja and their sensei, and now he had one, or at least the beginnings of one. 

It was take it, or leave it. And he knew which option he wanted.

With a resigned sigh, he followed the direction which the man took. 

He just hoped that this time, the plan will actually work.  
________________

“Errr, Brother?”

The former master of speeding and slowing Time nudged his twin as he stared at the screen in confusion. The blinking lights weren’t fading, and he wasn’t sure what he meant. ‘Energy displacement’? 

The elder twin turned with a scowl from the blueprints he was studying and glared at his younger brother. “If this is about questions regarding what the GPS is again, I’m not entertaining them.” He gave a glance at the screen Acronix was holding and stopped. He’s seen such displacements before, definitely, but what was it doing in his museum...?

Before he could question any more, Blunck and Raggmunck skidded to a stop in front of them, both looking quite excited and panicked at the same time.

“S-Sir! We’ve got someone in the museum with us! They say their name was...errr...” Blunck looked at Raggmuck uncertainly. “Was it a Cherry something?”

Raggmunck pushed the other general out of the way and told the two (quite befuddled) Twins, “ I think-I think it was a Chen something! With a ball of shiny glowing thing!” 

Before they could say anymore, the light to the room was blocked as all four occupants turned to see a very familiar figure.


End file.
